Conventionally, when a plurality of circuit components such as connectors and switches are secured to a printed board by soldering, the lead terminals of the circuit components are passed through the holes of the printed board to be soldered. Since in soldering the lead terminals thereof the terminals may be dislodged or floated from the holes, the lead terminals are bent to be temporarily fixed to the printed board, followed by the process that the lead terminals are soldered to the board. However, this procedure requires a bending process for bending the lead terminals. For this reason, there is a disclosure for a technology for eliminating the necessity of the above-described bending process by pressing circuit components from above to a board, in order to eliminate the need of the process of bending the lead terminals thereof (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2005-072441
However, although the arrangement as disclosed in Patent Document 1 does not have the necessity of bending the lead terminals of circuit components, the arrangement individually requires temporary fixing of a board to a frame-shaped structure member and temporary fixing of the circuit components to the board. Therefore, there is a problem that the temporarily fixing process is complicated to thus effect a high production cost.
The present invention has been made to solve the above-mentioned problems, and an object of the present invention is to provide a temporarily fixing device capable of simultaneously temporarily fixing a board to the mounting location of a frame-shaped structure member and at least one or more circuit components of which the lead terminals are inserted in the holes of the board to the board, and thereby, can prevent the accidental dislodgements or lifts of the board and the circuit components in soldering at the same time.